


old habits die hard...

by Jai_l_Bird



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_l_Bird/pseuds/Jai_l_Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something short on how old habits resurface after Jason learns he's been replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old habits die hard...

Ever since Talia had shown him the pictures of his successor Jason had taken on a new hobby.

Playing dart with a closeup of the new Kid foolishly grinning. Actually it was an old hobby he was revisiting. Back when he had been the one under Batman’s Wing, he’d had a similar target. Only that it had been Two-Face who’d gotten a small arrow between his eyes. He’d hidden the ‘real’ target on the backside of his dartboard, knowing that Bruce would never have approved. The only one who had known of his guilty pleasure had been Alfred. Not that the butler had so much as said a word but whenever he had caught the boy with darts in hand he’d sympathetically ruffled his hair or squeezed his shoulder. Alfred had understood his anger at the man who’d taken his father from him. And like Two-Face back then it seemed like Timothy Drake now was taking his only other father figure from him.

Yeah he was being childish. But it somehow eased the equally sickening and crushing feeling that didn’t want to leave him, ever since he’d learned the truth. The truth about just how replaceable he was.

So here he was throwing darts at the wannabe Boy Wonder whenever he had time to spare. Perforating the picture with a million small holes until it was nearly unrecognizable.


End file.
